muscle_hustle_wrestlerpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Coach
"Anyone can help train, but coaches grant the most XP." -Ms. Gibbs on Coaches Coaches are characters who can only be used to train wrestlers in The Muscle Hustle. Training provides large amounts of experience points to wrestlers, causing them to level up more rapidly than participating in matches. Description Coaches are the perfect way to beef up your wrestlers and get them in shape for you next fight! They provide your wrestlers with valuable XP, which in turn levels them up and boosts their stats! What's more, in order to be considered for promotion, a wrestler must first have reached their maximum level in their current position. Use a coach with a wrestler of the same color to get double the experience! Each business card a coach gives you provides you with one opportunity to use their services for one of your wrestlers. Using Coaches Coaches, in a manner similar to wrestlers, are spread among the five available roles, and range from 1 to 5 stars. The more stars a coach has, the more XP he/she provides, with 5-star coaches providing the highest possible amount of XP. Coaches do not work for free, and will charge a certain amount of hustlebucks for their services depending on the number of stars they have: * 1-star coaches cost HB$ 50 * 2-star coaches cost HB$ 100 * 3-star coaches cost HB$ 250 * 4-star coaches cost HB$ 500 * 5-star coaches cost HB$ 1000 Once a coach is sent to the gym to train a wrestler, his/her card is used up and permanently removed from the locker room. Several coaches of the same type can be stored for later use, as long as you have a sufficient number of locker room spaces. Picking up a coach of the same role of the wrestler to be trained will double the amount of experience gained from training. Even wrestlers themselves can be used as training partners, and the additional experience they provide will depend on factors such as role, talent, stars and levels acquired. And similar to coaches, wrestlers used this way are gone forever. Moreover, using a copy of the same wrestler to train him/herself (e.g. using Samson to train another Samson) will provide four times the experience gained in this manner. Finally, in a fashion similar to wrestlers, coaches can be sold for hustlebucks, and their selling value depends on how many stars they carry. However, it is highly inadvisable, as they are the quickest way to level up wrestlers, especially Superstars. Finding Coaches Coaches are found in: * Championships (1-star only) * Special Matches (Scouting Matches only) * Drafts * Duffelbags List of Coaches The following is a list of coaches available in The Muscle Hustle: 1-star Coaches * Eduardo Suarez * Dwayne Dixon * Carl Samuels * Pierre Le Parisien * Chuck Morris 2-star Coaches * Suzie Sharpe * Captain O'Reilly * Marshall Edwards * Miles Meriweather * Marianna Salazar 3-star Coaches * Hope Powers * Sergeant Smithers * Kirsten Kaufmann * Germaine Goldstar * Helga Hardman 4-star Coaches * Jimmy Kilmister * Ma Baker * Dicky Hamersteen * Ramona Estevez * Buck Blackstone 5-star Coaches * JJ Wrecker * Martina La Loca * Cletus Silverman * Athena Acropopoulis * Cory McCracker Trivia * Every Role has one or more coaches that are not American, except for Law & Disorder, all coaches specialized in that role are from the USA. Navigation Category:Coaches